


Shared Pleasure

by ChickPea92



Series: Smut prompts (Mass Effect) [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan x femShep - 69</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Pleasure

Kaidan put his hand behind his head, propping it up to give himself a better view of the woman between his legs.

“Jesus, Shepard.”

Shepard smirked up at him with his cock in her mouth and he groaned when the vibrations of her chuckle soared through him.

As much as he was enjoying this he needed to taste her, hear her moan his name, feel her thighs clench around his head.

“Come here."

He waved his hand and beckoned her to come further up the bed. Shepard crawled up his body slowly until she was straddling his hips.

“Turn around.”

She raised an eyebrow but did as he asked and suddenly he had the glorious view of her dripping cunt right in front of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him, hands harshly grabbing her ass to position her exactly how he wanted. Kaidan immediately ran his tongue along her wet slit, groaning when he finally tasted her. He felt Shepard rest her forehead against his thigh and his cock twitched when her hot breath hit it.

“You appear to be forgetting someone.” Kaidan mumbled into her, causing her to let out a low moan.

He felt her fingers trail along his length lightly, teasingly, so he did the same to her. He skimmed the tip of his tongue and lips across her, barely touching. Shepard tried to press her hips down insistently but his firm grip held her in place. Hearing her growl below him he finally felt her hand grasp the base of his cock. Kaidan sighed in relief, his own breath hitting her wet cunt, and she gasped at the feeling.

Kaidan moved his attention to her swollen clit, lips closing on it and sucking lightly. Her hand tightened around his cock as she pumped him slowly; thumb swirling around the head when a drop of arousal appeared. He couldn’t help thrusting up into her hand, needing more friction, something, anything.

His hips bucked when he felt the flat of her tongue run the length of his cock and he pulled away from her slightly to let out a strained groan. She was too good at this. Shepard gave the spot under the head of his cock an open mouthed kiss, a place he’d admitted to her felt amazing, and now was no different. He desperately wanted to feel her hot, wet lips around him, sucking him mercilessly but she refused to give him what he wanted. He lifted a hand off her ass and brought it back down with a hard slap, hoping she’d get the hint. Kaidan heard a quiet chuckle before finally feeling her lips close around his cock, slowly sliding them down his length until she could take no more of him in. He choked out a moan when she swallowed around him before dragging her mouth back up, using a hand to add to her efforts.

He removed a hand from her ass cheek to gently run a couple of fingers between her slick lips. He slid her wetness up to her clit, drawing a few tight circles around it, before slipping them back down and finally into her. Her movements on his cock faltered slightly as he pushed his fingers slowly into her, pressing against her walls. He manoeuvred them inside of her until he found that perfect spot to make her completely undone. He always knew when he’d found it because Shepard let out a loud guttural moan, a sound he loved more than anything in the galaxy. He pressed down, rubbing his fingers firmly against her, and Shepard was quickly turning into a squirming mess above him. The vibrations from her moans on his cock were almost unbearable.

“Fuck, Shepard, I’m almost there.”

She sucked on the head of his cock while her hand moved quickly up and down him. He was panting heavily as she brought him closer and closer to the edge until he finally came in her mouth. His fingers never ceased moving inside of her as she swallowed every last drop, practically licking him clean, until she removed her mouth entirely.

Kaidan allowed himself a moment to recover before focusing his efforts on Shepard. He sped up the movements of his fingers inside her, feeling her arousal cover and slowly slide down them.

“Holy shit, Kaidan, don’t stop.” She rasped out.

Her nails dug into his thighs and her moans of ecstasy filled the air. He knew she wouldn’t come from this alone so he pushed his head closer to her, tongue coming out to run over her clit, and she wailed in pleasure.

“Yes!” She cried out. “I’m gonna – fuck – I’m gonna come..”

He didn’t stop when he felt her walls clench around his fingers and her juices run down onto him. He slowed down the thrusting of his fingers but he placed his lips around her clit once more and sucked hard. She was still trembling above him but he wanted her to come again, just one more time.

“Fuck…I…you…”

Shepard was an incoherent mess and Kaidan smirked against her triumphantly. He felt her cunt tighten again and he knew her second orgasm was close. Just one more perfectly timed hum against her skin and she would –

“Fuck!”

Shepard collapsed on top of him, thighs spasming around his head, a long, continuous moan coming from her parted lips. Kaidan loved nothing more than to make her feel like this, to give her such intense pleasure that she lost all inhibitions.

He dragged his lips away from her still quivering cunt and slipped his fingers out of her, sucking them clean with a contented hum. He could hear that Shepard was out of breath and he smiled.

“If the Reapers don’t kill me then you sure as hell will, Alenko.”


End file.
